1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to annular flanges for fastening rotor or stator elements together, and to a turbomachine including an assembly of such flanges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a turbomachine, the rotor disks (e.g. of the turbine) are connected together by annular flanges at their radially inner peripheries, these flanges being pressed against one another and fastened together by bolts.
Other elements, such as supports for annular tracks of abradable material, may also have annular flanges at their inner peripheries, which flanges are clamped between two annular flanges of rotor disks and are fastened using the same bolts as are used for the rotor disks.
These annular flanges are generally festooned, i.e. they comprise alternating solid portions and hollow portions so as to reduce their weight. Holes for fastening fastener bolts are formed through the solid portions.
In order to assemble together a plurality of stacked-together flanges, it is necessary for the through holes formed in the solid portions of the flanges to be in alignment so as to ensure that none of the flanges has its hollow portions offset angularly so as to be in alignment with the through holes for the bolts formed through the solid portions of the other flanges, since under such circumstances that flange would no longer be fastened to the other flanges by means of bolts, but solely by being clamped between two other flanges, and in operation it might escape, with severe consequences.